world_war_3fandomcom-20200213-history
Army of Jerusalum
The Army of Jeruslam was the largest; most powerful army in the Israeli military. In 2023, the Army of Jeruslam was formed by the Israeli militarists. Consisting of nearly 350,000 men, it was the largest concentrated army in Israeli history. The Army's beginning was 'Messy'. The soldiers were all draftees. But the real trouble was leadership. The first 3 Generals placed in charge at one point or another lost their position as the Supreme Commander. The first officer, Major General Javid Gould '''was a young; inexperienced leader and quickly lost the position. In September 2023, the second, '''General Sheba Al-Goldedicka '''was a natural leader. Al-Goldedicka was the best officer in his class in Military Academy. On January 23, 2024 Al-Goldedicka was at a special dinner in Northern Israel commemorated to Israeli soldiers killed or wounded in action. He was eventually blasted in the face by an Islamist in the audience. Al-Goldedicka was blinded in one eye and would be out of action for five months. In February 2024, '''Lieutenant General Jorgeo Rome '''was given the position and began to prepare for an invasion of Syria, Jordan, and Lebanon. When this movement was proposed to the Israeli Leaders, they refused. After 3 months of political turmoil, Rome was demoted and removed from the Army. In May 2024, the Israeli Militarists handed the position to the undistingushed career officer; '''General Monty Ode. Ode would be tasked to defend Israel from the Egyptian, Syrian, Jordanian, and Lebanese invasion. The Army of Jeruslam would be victorious. Under Ode's command, the Army of Jerusalum would remain undefeated for the rest of the war; taking the Sinai penninsula, the Suez Canal, and eventually conquer Cairo, Egypt. Foundation of the Army In July 2023, Israel's militarists were concerned that the military's current capacity of 69,000 men was no match for the Arab nations surrounding the nation. In August, the President of Israel approved the formation of the Army of Jeruslam. 350,000 Israelis were drafted between September and December 2023. Generalship: Javid Gould In September 2023, Javid Gould was named Commanding General of the Army of Jeruslam. From the start, Gould was seen by his subordinate Generals and other officers as 'young, inexperienced'. In October 2023, Gould was removed for suspected abuse of soldiers. Generalship: Sheba Al-Goldedicka General Sheba Al-Goldedicka replaced Javid Gould in November 2023. Al-Goldedicka set out to improve the Army with combat drills and excercises, officer assessments, and improvement of Generalships among the Army. Some 16 Generals were replaced by Al-Goldedicka for slacking off or inexperience. Many of the soldiers believed the Army finally had a leader. Al-Goldedicka was commander for 3 and a half months. In January 2024, during a war ceremony at a dinner in Northern Israel, was nearly assassinated by an Islamist from Lebanon. After his wound, Al-Goldedicka was removed. Morale in the Army dropped after his attempted assassination. Generalship: Jorgeo Rome In February 2024, Lieutenant General Jorgeo Rome took Sheba Al-Goldedicka's place as the commanding General of the Army. Rome had unrealistic ambitions for the Army's potential. Rome argued that the Army was prepared for invading Egypt and the other Arab nations neighboring Israel. The Militarists and Politicians in which Rome was associated did not share this exagerated ambition. For nearly 3 months, political upsets between Rome and the Military Chiefs of Staff plagued the military. After of which led to his dishonorable discharge from the Israeli military. Generalship: Monty Ode In May 2024, General Monty Ode took over for Lt. Gen. Jorgeo Rome. By this point, the Militarists' decisions were conceived of desperation. Ode was an undistingushed career officer. Morale among the men of the Army had all but evaporated due to the loss of 3 previous Generals. In June, after Egypt, Syria, Jordan, and Lebanon assault the Israeli border, Ode's reputation was put to the test. Monty Ode's various decisions proved decisive throughout the battles. In July, Monty Ode executed his successful campaign against Egypt. Winning Sinai, the Suez Canal, and eventually capturing Cairo, earned Israel the victory of the war in the Middle East. Syria and Jordan held a peace summit to end the war. Lebanon would later be forced to conceed. Beating the Odds Throughout its short history, the Army of Jerusalem was significantly outnumbered by multiple armies in the Middle East. Although this grand army was conceived for a defensive purpose, it proved to be the most desicive military force in ending Israel's war with Egypt. The socalled "Grand Army" was composed of draftees and ex convicts, making the task for the Generals even tougher. For Generals Monty Ode and Sheba Al-Goldedicka, this challenge extended to their subordinate Generals as well. For Al-Goldedicka especially. Over 20 Generals were removed and replaced during Al-Goldedicka and Ode's command. The Militarists behind operations in association with the Israeli Defense Councils had a difficult decision chosing the right General to lead 350,000 men into combat.